Amy and Sonic
by Scott da Hedgehog
Summary: ScottHedgie Inc. is offcially reopened! Amy falls from the new Egg Carrier III and ends up on an island with a lost tribe of Echidnas. Sonic thinks Amy has died and he is not happy at all!
1. Default Chapter

AMY and SONIC  
  
By: Scott da Hedgehog  
  
(special thanks to Chibi Knux for providing the names for the Echidnas in this story)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I hope Sonic is okay." Amy Rose thought to herself as she and Tails sat in a cell in the new Egg Carrier Mark III. She had not seen him since she and Tails had been captured but, if he was still running true to form, he would be on his way soon. Amy was a little upset that those Badniks were able to get the drop on her. If only she could handle Badniks as well as her hero Sonic…. "Not really your fault" she thought, "You were distracted when that one 'bot knocked Tails cold…."  
  
And right now Tails was her main concern. He had been badly roughed up by those E-series 'bots. His right tail had been crushed, it was going to be a while before he would be able to fly again. Amy was trying to take care of him as best as she could; if only she had something to make a splint for that tail with. At the moment she was trying to do something about the bruise on his forehead. "How can that Robotnik do this to a couple of kids?" Amy thought. "A 10-year-old Kitsune and a 14-year-old Hedgehog?" The more she saw of Robotnik's actions….  
  
At that moment her thoughts were interrupted as Tails started to wake up.  
  
"OW!…What?…. Where?…. Amy?…. Where are we?"  
  
"In Robotnik's flying fortress." Amy answered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Tails answered as Amy helped him to his feet. "OW! Damn, what a bump on the head! How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Amy answered. Then she sort of looked away. "I'm sorry I let us get caught."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Tails said. "Those E-bots jumped us from out of nowhere!"  
  
"Wonder if Sonic will see it that way?" Amy said. "He thinks I'm just a silly little kid. You had to convince him to let me come along ."  
  
"No, Sonic really thinks a lot of you." Tails said. "In fact he…"  
  
At that moment there was a loud commotion outside. It could only be one thing. A few moments later, the door flies open, and in steps Sonic! In the hallway behind him was a pile of twisted metal that had once been Egg- Robos or E-series robots or something.  
  
"What terrible accommodations!" Sonic said as he opened the cell. "No room service, no little mints on the pillows, no cable TV, nothing!"  
  
"Sonic!" Amy couldn't help herself, she rushed over and hugged him. She then pulled back. "Damnit, girl!" Amy thought. "He's gonna think you're some silly lovesick fool again!"  
  
It certainly seemed that way as Sonic said: "Geesh, Amy! Lay off the mushy stuff, will ya?" Sonic then turned his attention to Tails. "You alright, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Tails said. "Can't fly, though!"  
  
"Don't worry, I brought the Tornado." Sonic said. "I'm sure Egg-butt knows I'm here by now, so we'd better get moving!"  
  
  
  
The main deck of the Egg Carrier Mark III was quiet. A little too quiet, Sonic thought. The trio quickly made their way across the deck. The Tornado was at a landing area close by. To get there, however, required a treacherous run across a narrow catwalk, with nothing below but the ocean. Just as the three were nearing the catwalk, four Egg-Robos suddenly appeared.  
  
"You guys get going!" Sonic shouted. "I'll take care of these bucketheads!"  
  
Tails started across the catwalk; but Amy hesitated. She grabbed Sonic's arm.  
  
"Amy?! What the Hell?! Get going!"  
  
"Sonic, come on! We can make it across! You don't have to stay and fight them!"  
  
"Amy, get going! Don't make me tell you again!"  
  
"Sonic, please! You might get hurt or…"  
  
"AMY!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
Amy let go of his arm. She reluctantly turned around and started across the catwalk. She turned and looked behind her to see Sonic spin dash and destroy one Egg-Robo, then a second one. She continued across, not wanting to look down because she had a slight phobia about heights.  
  
While Sonic was fighting the third Egg-Robo, the fourth one drew a bead on the pink creature running across the catwalk and fired a single shot from his laser blaster.  
  
The blast caught Amy in the left side. The wound itself was only a glancing blow, but the concussion from the blast caused Amy to topple over the railing, with nothing for her to land on but the ocean far below. Sonic and Tails could only watch in horror as she fell; a fall that seemingly nobody could survive.  
  
"AMY!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted, as he saw a tiny little splash in the water far, far below….  
  
  
  
Tails landed the Tornado outside of his workshop later that evening. Neither he nor Sonic had said a word on the way back. Sonic had completely lost it when he saw Amy fall. He had utterly destroyed the Egg-Robo that fired the shot. He was still pounding away on the smashed robot when Tails pulled him away. He had never seen Sonic so enraged, he had even swung at Tails when he first grabbed him.  
  
Tails climbed out of the Tornado, but Sonic was just sitting there on the wing staring out into space.  
  
"Sonic?" But Sonic didn't answer. Tails climbed up onto the tornado.  
  
"Leave me alone, Tails!"  
  
Tails stopped. He swore that he actually saw Sonic crying.  
  
"Sonic, she was my friend, too." But Sonic wouldn't respond.  
  
Tails finally gave up and slowly walked inside, leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts.  
  
Sonic pounded his fist down on the wing, and a single tear ran down his cheek….  
  
  
  
The young Echidna enjoyed these morning walks along the beach. He liked to watch the birds and catch the early morning breeze from the ocean. His name was Copan, and he knew every bit of this island better than any member of his tribe; even his father, the great Chief Kukulcan. Someday he would have to assume the responsibilities of chief, but for now he would enjoy his fifteenth birthday, which was next week.  
  
There was another reason he took these walks along the beach, to get away from Sayil. Well, no, he liked Sayil a lot, he just wasn't sure yet if he loved her. In truth, Sayil wasn't sure yet, either. But she was born the same day as him and, by tribal tradition, they had been promised to each other. They knew that they would have to marry each other in three years when they both turned 18, and they both hoped that they would be ready for it.  
  
But this day, something on the beach caught Copan's attention; something pink. What could it be? He rushed up and discovered that it was… a girl?! Where could she have come from? She was not an Echidna, what was she? Could there really be other civilized peoples out beyond the island? Whatever she was, she was the most lovely girl Copan had ever seen. Somebody out there must miss her very much. There was a strange small burn on her side, what could have caused that? Suddenly, Copan heard breathing, then a cough. This mysterious pink girl was still alive! Copan picked her up and carried her back towards the village…. 


	2. 2

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Copan created quite a stir in his village when he brought in the mysterious pink girl! Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around Chief Kukulcan's hut to try and get a glimpse of this alien creature. The tribe had for generations believed that there were no other peoples beyond their island. The arrival of this girl was the most incredible thing that even the oldest of the tribe could remember! Murmurs were already circulating through the crowd: She's not an Echidna! Where could she have come from? Could there really be other tribes out there? Maybe she was sent by the gods? Chief Kukulcan did not seem to be particularly thrilled about this stranger who was being cared for in his home.  
  
"Son, we know nothing about her!" He said.  
  
Copan had placed her in the simple spare bed. "She does not appear to have any harmful intent. She was lying on the beach injured, washed ashore from who knows where?" Copan looked at her. "Perhaps the gods meant for us to find her."  
  
"Meant for us to find her?" Kukulcan scoffed "And for what reason?"  
  
"To show us that there are other people out there!" Copan said with excitement in his voice as he pointed out the window towards the beach.  
  
"Son, we have had this discussion before!" Kukulcan knew that his son was a born explorer, he knew every inch of this island. Since childhood, Copan had dreamed of leaving the island and discovering other tribes. But Kukulcan had always discouraged it. Other would-be explorers have sailed from this island, he would say; none of them have ever returned. They fell off the edge of the world because there was nobody else out there to be found.  
  
"Yes, I know." Said Copan. "But now someone from the outside world has found her way to us! It can't be just by chance! There is so much she can tell us about her world and her people! Maybe there are even other tribes of Echidnas! Father, you know the story of the Pachacamac tribe!"  
  
"Yes, and that's all it is: a story! A child's fairy tale! A great water beast? A girl sealing herself inside of a Master Emerald? It's just a bedtime story!"  
  
Copan said "But the story could have been based on an actual tribe…"  
  
"Copan?"  
  
Copan and Kukulcan turned to see Sayil standing in the doorway. Copan thought "She looks so much like the girl in that story… so pretty."  
  
Sayil made her way to the bed. "It's true, you did find someone on the beach."  
  
"Yes, but Father doesn't seem to approve of her presence!" said Copan.  
  
"Oh, and why might that be?" asked Sayil. "She doesn't appear to be any great menace bent on our conquest to me!" She added in her usual witty tone. Indeed, Kukulcan's future daughter-in-law was one of the few who could speak in such a tone to the Chief and get away with it.  
  
Kukulcan sighed. "All right, I'm not going to fight both of you. She can stay… for now!"  
  
"Thank you, Father!" said Copan.  
  
  
  
Tails awoke from what little sleep he had had. He made his way to the spare room that Sonic had been using. Sonic was not there! His bed had not even been slept in. Tails made his way outside and found Sonic lying against the Tornado where he had finally fallen asleep.  
  
Tails saw that Sonic had something in his hands. As he got closer he saw that Sonic had in his right hand a picture of Amy Rose. Tails had never suspected that Sonic had ever kept a picture of ANYBODY, let alone a picture of Amy! But it was what was in Sonic's left hand that really caught Tails' attention. It was a gold heart-shaped locket. It was open, and inside was a picture of Sonic. The locket had the simple inscription "To Amy Rose."  
  
Tails decided that it was best to just let Sonic sleep. But as he got up, he heard Sonic stirring.  
  
"Uhhhhmmm, Tails?"  
  
"Sonic? Uhhhhh…." He pointed to the locket. "What is that?"  
  
"It's nothing! Never you mind what it is!" Sonic tried to hide the locket from Tails' sight.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Oh, all right!" Sonic relented. "It's something that I was gonna give to Amy someday!"  
  
Sonic reluctantly let Tails have a look at it.  
  
"I uhhhh… I was gonna have something more added to the inscription as soon as I thought of something appropriate to say!"  
  
"It's lovely." Tails replied.  
  
Sonic snatched the locket from Tails' hands. "Yeah, it's lovely! But what good is it now?! Amy…." Sonic turned away quickly.  
  
"Sonic? Are you alright?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"You… you really cared about her, didn't you?"  
  
"Well of course I cared about her!" Sonic snapped back. "I care about you too! Hell, I even care about Knuckles… sometimes!"  
  
"You know what I mean, Sonic!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about any of that!"  
  
Sonic walked up the runway, but Tails shouted to him:  
  
"Sonic! Cut the ice-cold macho crap! You DID love her, didn't you?!"  
  
Sonic stopped. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he turned around and quietly said:  
  
"Yes! Yes I did!" 


	3. 3

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Amy Rose did not know whether she was dead or alive. A million sensations were all pounding through her head at once. She started to remember what had happened; her falling over the railing. She began to become aware that she was lying somewhere, it seemed to be in a bed. Amy slowly started to open her eyes. Everything was all blurry. At first she saw a red form standing nearby. She started to make out the shape and realized that it was an Echidna! For a moment she wondered if Knuckles had somehow found her. As her vision started to come into focus she saw that she was in a hut somewhere… and this Echidna was not Knuckles. Another Echidna? How could that be? Knuckles was the last living Echidna… wasn't he?  
  
Whoever this stranger was, he was aware that Amy had opened her eyes.  
  
"Father! Sayil! She's coming around!"  
  
Amy now saw two other Echidnas. The young girl looked remarkably like Tikal. The other one was older and appeared to be some sort of authority figure.  
  
Amy started to move, but she ached all over.  
  
"What?… Who?… Where am I?"  
  
"You're in our village." The young red Echidna answered "We are the Kukulcan tribe. I found you on the beach this morning!"  
  
Amy sat up and tried to clear her head. "You… You're Echidnas!"  
  
"Yes, we are! My name is Copan. This is my Father, Chief Kukulcan; and Sayil….uhhhh, she's my friend."  
  
"Your 'friend?'" Sayil responded sarcastically.  
  
"My name's Amy Rose! But how can you be…" Amy was still trying to regain full consciousness. "Knuckles is…"  
  
"Knuckles?" Copan asked. "You mean there are other Echidnas?"  
  
"No, just one! Knuckles! He lives on Angel Island…"  
  
Now Kukulcan was suddenly interested. "Angel Island?! Surely you don't mean the Angel Island where the Master Emerald is?"  
  
"Yes, that's it! You mean you know of it?"  
  
"But it's just a story!" Kukulcan said. "An ancient legend! You've actually seen these things?"  
  
"And what of Tikal?" asked Copan "And Chaos? And the Pachacamac tribe?"  
  
"Yes, they're real!" Amy said. "In fact, Chaos destroyed my city!"  
  
"My goodness!" Sayil said. "Is that how you got here?"  
  
"No, I fell off of Robotnik's airship…"  
  
"Airship?" Copan asked. "A ship that flies? And what is a 'Robotnik?'"  
  
"Robotnik? He… He used to be a kindly scientist, until he accidentally absorbed the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds! Now he's vicious! He wants to rule everything, make everyone into mindless machines to serve only him!"  
  
"How does he do this?" Copan asked.  
  
"He roboticizes them! Traps them inside of a robotic shell! The victim loses all will of their own and only obeys Robotnik!"  
  
"That sounds awful!" Sayil said  
  
"We do not understand what you mean by 'roboticize!'" Kukulcan said. "But if this Robotnik is as terrible as you say, let us hope that he never finds this place!"  
  
"He won't find us here!" Copan said. He turned back to Amy. "You are safe here with us!"  
  
"Thank you! Oooohh!" Amy put her hand to her forehead. "I'm still a little groggy! My head is spinning! Oooooooohh!"  
  
"Let's not bother her with any more questions right now!" Sayil said. "She needs to rest. Perhaps a good meal will help her regain her strength. I'll go prepare something."  
  
As Sayil went to prepare a breakfast for Amy, Copan and his Father stepped into the next room.  
  
"This is incredible!" Copan said. "The ancient stories are true! Chaos and Tikal and the Emeralds are real!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm still concerned about her presence here!" said Kukulcan. "What if she brings this Robotnik down on our heads?"  
  
Amy knew that they were talking about her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. "What have I fallen into?" Amy thought. "What are they going to do with me? Sonic? Tails? Where are they? What are they doing right now?"  
  
Amy slowly drifted back to sleep as she pondered her uncertain fate.  
  
  
  
"I was a fool, Tails!" Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"I treated Amy terrible! I was a complete ass! The last thing I ever said to her, I snapped at her!"  
  
"No Sonic! Don't be so hard on yourself!" Tails said.  
  
"No, it's true!" Sonic said. The words suddenly started to flow out of him. "I never wanted her to come along with us when we took on Robotnik! I didn't want her in any danger! Now…. Now she's dead and I feel like it's my fault!"  
  
"Sonic, no! It's not your fault!" Tails said. "Don't punish yourself like this!"  
  
"I should have just crossed the bridge with her like she wanted! Or had her stay with me! I never listened to her! I always snapped at her or pushed her away or was rude to her! When we met her, she was just a poor orphan like me and you. At first, I thought it was just hero-worship because I had saved her from Metal Sonic and all! But then I started to feel something for her! But I never showed it! I didn't know how! I was afraid, afraid to show any feelings for anybody! And now…"  
  
Sonic sat down on the wing of the Tornado. Tails saw something that he thought he would never see: Sonic breaking down and crying!  
  
"Tails, she meant everything to me! And I was too stupid to know it until now when she's gone!"  
  
"Sonic…" Tails didn't know what to say.  
  
Sonic composed himself somewhat. "Tails? How could she possibly still have had anything to do with me after I was such a jerk to her?"  
  
  
  
Amy was starting to feel better after breakfast. Copan and Sayil were sitting nearby. Amy was starting to become somewhat accustomed to her new surroundings and her new friends as they told each other about themselves.  
  
Finally Copan said "I have an idea! My and Sayil's birthdays are next week. That would be a good time to officially welcome you to the tribe!"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" said Sayil. "It would be a great way for you to meet everyone, Amy!"  
  
"Why thank you!" Amy said. "I'm sure the rest of the tribe will be as nice as you two have been! I… I just wish I knew about Sonic and Tails!"  
  
"You miss them very much!" Copan said. "Perhaps we can somehow find a way to get you back to them! If not, you are welcome to stay here with us!"  
  
But as Copan stepped out of the room, he found Kukulcan waiting for him!  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Don't get too attached to your new friend, son!" Kukulcan said. "She can stay for now. But if she brings any trouble to this tribe, out she goes… alive or dead!" 


	4. 4

AMY AND SONIC  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Amy was soon back on her feet. She was a little banged up, but nothing that wouldn't heal. Her most serious injury was the burn in her side where the laser blast had grazed her. Sayil had applied some sort of tribal medicine to the wound. Amy didn't know exactly what it was-it appeared to be a mixture of different herbs and even some tree moss-but it was working and the burn was healing very well.  
  
Over the next few days, Copan and Sayil showed her practically every inch of the island. It was a lovely tropical paradise; the kind of place where one could forget about Robotnik and Void and the other enemies that she and Sonic had encountered. But Amy was split. She liked her new friends very much, but she also missed Sonic and Tails.  
  
  
  
Copan was very thoughtful and kind, and mostly quiet. He seemed to be fascinated by everything: The trees, the rocks, the animals, the weather, the stars in the sky. He would examine almost everything as they walked through the trees or along the beach. Amy felt that he would possibly have been a great scientist had he been born in Station Square. "He and Tails might have made quite a team" she thought to herself. He listened with curiosity and enthusiasm as Amy described life in Station Square. He wanted to see cars and fax machines for himself!  
  
One evening, Amy, Sayil, and Copan were watching the first stars appear in the sky.  
  
"They are incredible!" Copan said. "You say that they are all distant suns just like our own?"  
  
"Yes." Amy said. "Our telescopes show that many of them have planets much like ours!"  
  
"Unbelievable!" Copan was in awe. "For so long, our little tribe had thought that we were all alone in the universe! I wish I had a telescope."  
  
"Copan has been trying to chart the stars." Sayil added.  
  
"I wish you could meet Tails." Amy said. "You two would hit if off real well."  
  
"I would like to meet this Knuckles!" Sayil said. "And see the Master Emerald for real!"  
  
"Perhaps we can find a way to reach them!" Copan said. "Amy knows the approximate direction to Station Square."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how far it is!" Amy added. "Still, I wish I could let them know I was alright!" Amy looked down and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Look Amy!" Copan said. "I found these for you!" He handed Amy some lovely wild flowers.  
  
"They're beautiful!" Amy said. "Thank you, Copan! You're so sweet!" Copan blushed a little at that.  
  
Amy couldn't help but think: "Much sweeter than Sonic ever was!"  
  
Unknown to Amy, Sayil looked on at this with just a tiny bit of jealousy….  
  
  
  
Sayil was very outgoing and fun-loving and sometimes sarcastic and humorous. She and Amy were soon almost inseparable. They laughed and joked and ran and did everything together. They were almost like sisters. Indeed, Amy soon felt like Sayil was the sister she had never had.  
  
Sayil was very fond of Amy as well. However, she did admit to herself that she was just a little jealous that Copan had been paying Amy so much attention. Still, she didn't feel like that it was really anything serious yet.  
  
The day before Sayil and Copan's birthdays, Sayil was showing Amy around an old temple just outside of the village.  
  
"These carvings are wonderful!" Amy said.  
  
"They are all myths and legends from our past." Sayil said. "I don't know many of the stories. They're just ancient dead guys to me!"  
  
"Heh! Heh! Ah, Sayil! You're a trip!" Amy laughed.  
  
Amy suddenly stopped as she saw one of the carvings. It was the story of Tikal and Chaos and the Master Emerald.  
  
"I certainly recognize this!" Amy said.  
  
"You really saw Chaos and Tikal?" Sayil asked.  
  
"Yes." Amy said. She could easily make out the figures of Tikal and Chaos and Pachacamac; but there was another Echidna represented that Amy did not recognize.  
  
"Sayil? Who is this one?"  
  
"I'm not sure!" Sayil said. "I think he was one of Pachacamac's warlords. I think his name was… Dimitri or something." *  
  
"I don't guess it matters, he probably died with the rest of the tribe." Amy said. "Sayil? Have you and Copan really been engaged since the day you were born?"  
  
"Yes." Sayil replied. "It's a tradition that goes way back. The old religions seem to think that we were made for each other because we were born on the same day."  
  
"But….uhhh… I mean…. What do you and Copan think of each other?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, I like Copan a lot! He's sweet and kind. And he likes me, too! At least, I think he does…. But personally, I think the whole thing of a couple being promised to each other just because they were born on the same day is a load of Oxen shit!"  
  
"Heh! Heh! Heh! Oh, Sayil!" Amy said.  
  
"Oh well, it's going to be dark soon! We'd better get back." Sayil said. "The big party's tomorrow!"  
  
"I can't wait!" Amy said. She and Sayil headed back for the village to prepare for the next day's celebration.  
  
  
  
Sonic had been trying to pull himself together in the days since Amy died. Tails had tried to get over it by throwing himself into his work. Sonic could do little but mope around. He began to wonder if he was somehow cursed. He had never known who his parents were; his good friend, Ovi Kintobor, had been transformed into his greatest enemy, Ivo Robotnik; now the first girl that he had ever really felt anything for was gone forever….  
  
Sonic was trying to get back to his old self, but it just wasn't the same. It could never be the same again. Sonic didn't smile or make jokes anymore. He ate little and slept even less. As much as he had always wanted Amy to leave him alone; now all he wanted was to just have her back.  
  
About a week after Amy's death, Sonic was staring out at the ocean when he saw Tails return in the Tornado. Tails landed and hoped out. He was in a hurry, Sonic knew it must be important.  
  
"Sonic?" Tails said. "I flew out to Westside Island. "There were a lot of Buzzbombers and Egg-Robos around. I'll bet money that's where the Egg Carrier III is!"  
  
"Hmmm" Sonic grunted. "Alright, let's go check it out!"  
  
As Tails went back to the Tornado to get it ready, Sonic took out his small picture of Amy Rose and looked at it.  
  
"Eggman." He said to himself. "This time that bloated bastard is going down!"  
  
  
  
*Author's note: I just couldn't resist trying to find a way to get Dimitri into the SegaSonic world. You'll be seeing him in my next story (of course, his origin will obviously be different from what's in Archie). Dark Legion rules! ^_^ 


	5. 5

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sonic did not say a word during the flight to Westside Island. To Tails, the silence was deafening. Before, in times such as this when a showdown with Robotnik was imminent, Sonic would be cracking jokes and making smartass remarks and just generally acting cocky. This time he was completely silent and focused and driven. It frightened Tails.  
  
Sonic had a million thoughts bombarding his brain. He had honestly never taken Robotnik all that seriously before. Sonic was young and cocky and thought that he-and his friends-were invincible. Now Amy was dead because of Robotnik. Sonic had never been so torn before. Part of him wanted to rip Robotnik apart; eliminate him before another innocent person falls victim to that madman. Yet even now, Sonic could not forget his friend, Ovi Kintobor; and he still hoped that the man he had once known was still somewhere deep down in there. Sonic did not know how he would react once he saw Robotnik.  
  
"We're about to land, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic was jolted out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh. Okay, Tails!"  
  
Tails found a good spot in a clearing and brought the Tornado down. It didn't take long for Sonic and Tails to find a pathway through the woods.  
  
"Let's follow this, Sonic." said Tails. "It looks like it leads to where I spotted those Badniks."  
  
"Alright! Let's go for it!"  
  
They followed the pathway for some time. Sonic never spoke a word. He was just focused on finding Robotnik.  
  
Suddenly, Sonic spotted something flying overhead.  
  
"Tails! Duck!"  
  
Sonic and Tails dove for cover in the woods as a Buzzbomber passed by.  
  
"Whew!" said Tails. "We must be getting close!"  
  
Sonic didn't make any sound. He just kept down the path in the direction the Buzzbomber was heading; moving like a Hedgehog possessed.  
  
  
  
That same afternoon, Amy and Sayil were getting ready for the big party that evening. Sayil was letting Amy wear one of her dresses (since Amy's had been all but ruined when she had fell).  
  
"Let's see how you look Amy!" Sayil called.  
  
When Amy stepped into the room with her new dress and tribal jewelry, she was a vision! A visitor might have thought that she was the queen of the tribe.  
  
"Wow! You look great!" said Sayil. "There's going to be lots of boys at the party. You'd better watch out when they see you!"  
  
"Oh, go on!" Amy said as she blushed a little.  
  
"Hello?" Copan said as he opened the door to the hut a little. "Is everyone decent?"  
  
When Copan saw Amy and how beautiful she looked, all he could do was just stand there!  
  
"Yo, Copan!" Sayil said (she was already picking up some of Amy's slang from Station Square). "Hey! Are you in there!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh!" Copan said. "I was just noticing Amy's new dress."  
  
"Yeah, so I could see." said Sayil.  
  
"Uhhh, ladies?" said Copan. "I just wanted to bring you some flowers to wear with your outfits."  
  
"They're lovely! Thank you Copan!" said Sayil as she took one of the flowers.  
  
"That's very nice of you. Thank you!" added Amy.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Amy." Said Copan. "…and Sayil." He added almost as an afterthought.  
  
That did not go unnoticed by Sayil, but she tried to hide her jealous expression.  
  
"Son?" Chief Kukulcan walked in. "Ah, there you are. Son, I need your help in planning the new canal before you get ready for the party tonight."  
  
"Of course, Father. Right away."  
  
Kukulcan looked over his shoulder at Amy as they left. He still had not warmed up to her even though the rest of the tribe had.  
  
Amy noticed the chief's look. "What is his problem with me?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Sayil. "He's just an old far—an old goat!"  
  
Amy and Sayil laughed.  
  
"But Copan sure has been paying you a lot of attention!" Sayil said.  
  
"Yes, I notice it too." Amy said. "I…uhhh… you don't think it's serious do you?"  
  
"Well…. No, not yet." Sayil said; though in reality, she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Oh, Sayil! I don't want to come between you two!" said Amy.  
  
"Don't worry, Amy! You haven't." Sayil said. "But maybe I can fix you up with one the boys at the party tonight!"  
  
Amy giggled. "Oh, Sayil!"  
  
With that, the two friends left to prepare for that night's festivities.  
  
  
  
"Sonic! I think we hit the jackpot!"  
  
Sonic eased his way forward to see what Tails was looking at. There at the opposite end of a large clearing was the Egg Carrier Mark III. There was a beehive of activity all around it. It appeared to be preparing for takeoff.  
  
"Looks like Eggman's closing up shop and preparing to move somewhere else!" said Tails.  
  
Sonic said nothing. He instead noticed a stack of crates close by.  
  
"One of those is our ticket on board!" he said. "Think you can arrange it, buddy?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" answered Tails. "Nothing to it."  
  
  
  
Ivo Robotnik stepped out of the Egg Carrier III a few minutes later. By his side was his chief lieutenants, Metal Sonic and Gamma Mark II. They studied a map as the final preparations for takeoff were made.  
  
"Westside Island is a good base." Robotnik said. "But I must find another before that meddling Hedgehog arrives!" Then suddenly, an evil grin crept across his face. "At least one of his pesky friends won't be troubling me any more!"  
  
Metal Sonic felt a strange feeling when Robotnik said that. He was obviously talking about the recent death of Amy Rose. When Robotnik mentioned it, Metal Sonic felt an unusual feeling of sadness and even love. Sadness? Love? Why should he be feeling these things towards one of his master's enemies? It must be a result of having that accursed Hedgehog's feelings programmed into him.  
  
Just then, Robotnik noticed a lone crate sitting at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Look at that! One of those idiotic Egg-Robos has just left one crate just sitting there! Metal, retrieve that!"  
  
"What?!" said Metal. "Me pick up a crate like a common labor bot?!" Metal Sonic was very proud… for a robot. "Why don't you have Gamma II do it?!"  
  
"Because that is no job for the second-in-command!" Gamma Mark II replied in his usual robotic monotone.  
  
"Yes, and why is he second-in-command instead of me?" said Metal Sonic.  
  
Robotnik glared at Metal Sonic, letting him know who was boss. "Because unlike some of my robots, he has never failed me! Now go!"  
  
Metal Sonic went to retrieve the crate. As he did, he thought to himself: "Watch your step, 'Master' Robotnik. You may not always be so high and mighty!"  
  
Metal Sonic picked up the crate and unknowingly carried Sonic and Tails aboard the Egg Carrier Mark III.  
  
  
  
The party in the Echidna village was a grand affair. A huge dinner, presents, laughing, singing, dancing. Amy could not remember when she had ever had such a good time. Then the tribe insisted that Amy say a few words.  
  
"Speech! Speech!"  
  
Amy reluctantly stood up. She didn't feel like she should be the center of attention at Copan and Sayil's party.  
  
"I…. I'm very flattered. All I can say is…. I'm glad to have made such great new friends here!"  
  
The Echidnas clapped and cheered. Suddenly Copan stood up.  
  
"Amy? I know this is mine and Sayil's birthday. But I made you a little something." He handed Amy a small box. "It's one of our tribes handmade music boxes."  
  
Amy opened the small wooden box and it played a short tune. "It's lovely, Copan. You shouldn't have!"  
  
As Sayil looked on, she thought to herself: "Yes, you really shouldn't have…"  
  
  
  
"Sonic, we're moving." Tails said as he felt the Egg Carrier III take off.  
  
Sonic didn't say anything.  
  
"What's our next move now?" asked Tails. "Stay in this crate?"  
  
"Well" said Sonic. "I'd like to go right up to the bridge and turn that fatass son of a bitch inside out! But we'll wait. Give him a little surprise when we get to wherever it is that we're going!"  
  
"Sonic?" asked Tails. "You wouldn't really kill him would you? I mean, he was your friend once…"  
  
Sonic thought long and hard. All he could reply with was a simple "I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Amy?"  
  
The party was long over, and Amy was quietly sitting at the main table with her new music box when Copan approached.  
  
"Copan? You really didn't have to give me this…"  
  
"I guess I may have shocked the tribe at that…"  
  
"Shocked the tribe? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew! In our tribe, the music box is a present often reserved for…. Uhhhmmm…. Boyfriend/girlfriend."  
  
Amy was stunned. "Copan? You can't mean…."  
  
"Amy? I've only known you for a week, but you are the most exciting girl I've ever met! You're warm and friendly and lovely. I really like you…. No, I think I love you!"  
  
"Copan, no! Don't say that! What about Sayil?"  
  
"I…. I just don't know." Copan said. "I really like her a lot. I had thought that I would spend my life with her. But since I met you, I don't know what to think…."  
  
"No! Copan, no! Sayil is my best friend and I'm not going to come between the two of you! No!"  
  
"Is that it or is there another reason too?" Copan asked.  
  
"I…I"  
  
"You already have a boyfriend waiting for you back home, don't you?"  
  
Amy thought long and hard. She thought of Sonic and what a jerk he had always been to her. Always rude to her, never listening to her. What had she ever seen in him? The blue jerk was probably glad that she was gone! Finally Amy quietly said:  
  
"No, Copan. I don't have a boyfriend in Station Square. I've never had a boyfriend back there or anywhere else!" 


	6. 6

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Amy approached Sayil's hut where she had been staying. Her mind was flooded with thoughts. What was she going to do about Copan? No one had ever really told Amy that they loved her: not her parents (whom she had never known), not anyone at the orphanage, and certainly not Sonic. But she was not going to come between Copan and her friend Sayil. Sayil! Should she tell her about what Copan said?  
  
"There you are Amy!" Sayil called to her as she approached.  
  
Amy stopped short, still wondering whether or not to say anything about Copan.  
  
"What's wrong, Amy?" Sayil could tell by Amy's expression that something was amiss.  
  
"Sayil…. We…. We need to talk." Amy said.  
  
"It's about Copan, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes!…. I…." Amy was still not sure what to say. "I had no idea that this music box was considered to be a present for sweethearts!…"  
  
"Yes, he gave me one last year….." Sayil said. "That's okay if you didn't know….." Sayil looked at Amy. "There's something else you want to say?"  
  
Amy didn't speak for several moments. How could she tell this to her new best friend? But she had too!  
  
"Sayil? He…. He said that he really likes me….. I mean REALLY likes me!"  
  
Sayil just sat stunned. Amy thought she saw a tear in her eye.  
  
Amy continued. "Sayil, please don't think that I'm trying to come between you two! I'm not!"  
  
"I know you're not." Sayil finally said. "Oh, Amy! This is getting serious! What can we do?"  
  
"Maybe…" Amy said. "Maybe it's just some passing infatuation. Because I'm new and the world I came from is so fascinating to him…."  
  
"I hope you're right." Sayil said.  
  
"We've got to find a way for him to notice you again and remember the good times you two had before!" Amy said. Then a flash of inspiration hit her. "And I think I know a way to do that…"  
  
  
  
"We are maintaining our present course, Master Robotnik." Gamma Mark II reported.  
  
"Very good." Robotnik said as he studied the map. He pointed to an area of ocean. "There are several islands in this sector, most of them uncharted. Any of them would make an excellent new base."  
  
Metal Sonic entered the room. He saw Robotnik, Gamma Mark II, and Zero Mark IV were all gathered around the table looking over a map. He stopped short as he realized what was happening.  
  
"What is this?!" Metal snapped. "A meeting is taking place and I was not informed?!"  
  
"I don't think I like your tone, Metal!" Robotnik said  
  
Metal Sonic glared at Zero Mark IV "This worthless sentry bot is in on this meeting but I'M not?!"  
  
Zero Mark IV took on an aggressive stance.  
  
Metal Sonic did not even flinch. "Just try it! I could obliterate you with one blast!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Robotnik shouted. "Metal! You are becoming just as impudent as your doppelganger, Sonic! I suggest that you leave and go cool off somewhere!"  
  
Metal just stood there. "Are you telling me that this big green wastebasket outranks me now, too?! The girl Hedgehog has already destroyed him three times now! Why do you keep rebuilding him?!"  
  
Robotnik glared at his rebellious robot. "Metal?! I'm beginning to wonder why I keep rebuilding YOU! Now leave!"  
  
Metal Sonic finally steamed out of the room. He shot one last look back at Gamma and Zero as he left. "I'll be rid of you two soon enough." He thought to himself….  
  
  
  
"It's been hours, Sonic!" Tails said.  
  
"I know." Sonic replied. "Egg-butt must be going somewhere waaaaay out of the way!"  
  
"Sonic? We've got to get out of this crate!"  
  
"I know, buddy! It's getting cramped in here! And I think I gotta go! Help me with this lid!"  
  
Sonic and Tails opened up the crate and peaked out. There not three feet away from them was a Motobug on guard duty!  
  
"Eggman still makes those?" Sonic asked as he sprung into action. The last thing that the Motobug saw was a blue streak coming at him!  
  
Sonic stood over the smashed Motobug. "You're tired! Take the rest of the day off!"  
  
Tails grinned. There was a little bit of the old Sonic coming back!  
  
Sonic and Tails hid the Motobug in the crate and put the lid back on.  
  
"C'mon, Tails!" said Sonic. "Let's get out of here before his buddies come looking for him!"  
  
  
  
"There he is, Sayil!" Amy said.  
  
Sayil and Amy knew that Copan usually came to a particular area of the beach early in the morning. It was a hillside overlooking the ocean, not too far from where he had found Amy. Copan often came to this area to see the sunrise; but this morning, Amy and Sayil were waiting for him.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" Sayil asked.  
  
"Of course it will." Amy replied. "Go get him, girl!"  
  
Sayil approached where Copan was sitting watching the sunrise.  
  
"Copan?"  
  
"Sayil! How are you? Please sit down."  
  
Sayil quietly sat down. "It's a lovely sunrise." She said.  
  
"Yes." Said Copan. After a long pause he added. "You used to come out here with me a lot. Why don't you anymore?"  
  
"I thought that you didn't want me around bothering you!" Sayil said.  
  
"Nonsense. I always want you around."  
  
"But what about Amy?"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
Copan tried to find the words. "I….I don't know."  
  
"Copan? You know this has always been our favorite place." She reached over and took him by the hand.  
  
"Yes, it has. I always liked sitting out here with you."  
  
Amy quietly listened in nearby. She had hoped that the best place for Sayil to talk to Copan was here; a place where they had shared many quiet and romantic moments.  
  
"Copan? I know you like Amy."  
  
"Well, I do like Amy, but beyond that…. I just don't know."  
  
Sayil looked Copan right in the eye.  
  
"I know you think she's wonderful and exciting and the world where she came from is so fascinating to you."  
  
"Well, yes, I do…."  
  
"I think Amy is a great friend too. But Copan, look at me! Look me in the eye and tell me who it is that you love!"  
  
Copan looked deep into Sayil's beautiful blue eyes. A lifetime of memories came flooding into his brain. Finally he said:  
  
"Sayil? It's you! It's you that I love!"  
  
They looked at each other for several moments that must have seemed an eternity. Finally their lips met.  
  
"Yes! It worked!" Amy thought. But at the same time she wondered if anybody would ever look her in the eye and tell her that they loved her and kiss her like that! Well, it would certainly never be that jerk Sonic! Why couldn't he be more like Copan?  
  
Amy was quietly turning to leave when she saw something far off in the distance. As it came a little closer she realized with horror what it was that was approaching!  
  
Copan and Sayil saw it too. "Copan, look! What is that?"  
  
"It looks like one of those airships Amy described!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Amy thought. "It's Robotnik!" 


	7. 7

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amy jumped from her hiding place to warn Copan and Sayil. For all she knew, somebody on that Egg Carrier III may have already seen them!  
  
"Sayil! Copan!" Amy shouted.  
  
"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sayil asked.  
  
"Good job of covering for me!" Amy thought. Then she quickly tried to think up a story…  
  
"I….I was walking on the beach. We've got to get out of here and warn the village! That's Robotnik's ship!"  
  
"Robotnik?!" Copan said.  
  
"By the gods!" Sayil said. "Has he followed you here?"  
  
"No." said Amy. "He probably thinks I'm dead."  
  
The three of them quickly ducked into the nearby foliage and watched the Egg Carrier III pass over them.  
  
"We've got to warn everybody!" Amy said. "If we don't do something, he'll kill or roboticize us all!"  
  
Copan looked up at Robotnik's mighty flying fortress. "What can we do against THAT?"  
  
"I don't know!" said Amy. "I wish Sonic were here!"  
  
  
  
"Sonic? Seems like we're slowing down." Tails said. "I think we're about to land."  
  
Sonic and Tails had carefully moved from one hiding place to another. At the moment they were in a small maintenance room with one small window which Tails was looking out of.  
  
"See anything out there, Tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Tails. "It's an island. Lots of jungle and….."  
  
"And what?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic! There was a village down there! Somebody lives on this island!"  
  
A village! Sonic realized that Robotnik had probably seen it too. Sonic knew that as soon as he landed, he would send out his robots to wipe out that village. More innocents would die because of that madman. Just like Amy….. Amy! It was time for Eggman to be taken out….. for good!  
  
"There's no time to waste, buddy!" Sonic said. "We gotta get up to the bridge now and put that bastard Eggman out of commission!"  
  
But suddenly the door opened and two Egg-Robos were standing there with their laser blasters at the ready.  
  
"This could complicate matters just a little…." Sonic said.  
  
  
  
"Master Robotnik, we are preparing to land." Gamma Mark II reported.  
  
"Very good." Robotnik replied. "As soon as we're down, send out a squad to take care of that village we just passed over."  
  
"Just one squad?" Metal Sonic asked as he entered. "Is that wise?"  
  
"Are you again questioning me, Metal?" Robotnik glared at Metal Sonic. "They are no doubt primitives! One squad should be more than enough to dispose of them!"  
  
"Perhaps he is losing his nerve, Master?" Gamma added.  
  
"Yes." Robotnik sneered at Metal Sonic. "Perhaps that puny little village is too much for you?"  
  
Before Metal Sonic could respond, an alarm suddenly sounded.  
  
An Egg-Robo reported over the communicator: "Master Robotnik! There's a disturbance in Section G! We think it's the Hedgehog!"  
  
"The Hedgehog! Here?" Robotnik fumed. "Metal? Since you're afraid of the little primitives out there, get down to Section G and find out what's happening!"  
  
Metal departed without a word. He just shot one last look at Gamma II as he left.  
  
  
  
The tribe was already gathered in the village center when Amy, Copan, and Sayil arrived. Chief Kukulcan was there and he was clearly not pleased. He pointed at Amy as she approached.  
  
"You!" He said. "I knew you would be trouble! That is Robotnik's ship, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is!" Amy said. "We've got…"  
  
"He followed you here, didn't he?" Kukulcan continued. "Somehow you brought him here!"  
  
"No, Father!" Copan said. "She could have done no such thing!"  
  
"This is what happens when you allow some outsider, someone who is not an Echidna, into our midst!" Kukulcan said. "Seize her!"  
  
But, much to the Chief's surprise, nobody made any move to seize Amy!  
  
"What is this? I said seize her!"  
  
One guard spoke up. "We will not, Chief!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Amy has been a friend to all of us since she's been here!" another Echidna said. "She had nothing to do with this Robotnik coming here!"  
  
"Really, Father!" Copan said. "You didn't like Amy simply because she's not an Echidna?"  
  
Kukulcan looked around at the tribe. "Do you all feel this way?" He asked.  
  
The tribe all responded yes. They all stood by Amy without exception. Realizing that he was greatly outnumbered, Kukulcan relented.  
  
"Alright. Very well." He said. He looked at Amy. "Amy? What can we do about this Robotnik?"  
  
Amy was surprised for a moment. Somebody was actually asking her for advice? Somebody really thought that she had something important to say? That jerk Sonic had certainly never asked for her opinion on anything!  
  
Amy did her best to try to take charge. "He's obviously sent his robots out. We can either sit here and wait for them to come, or we can go looking for them!"  
  
"How do we stop them, Amy?" Copan asked.  
  
Amy pointed to the arrows and spears several of the tribe had. "You have these!"  
  
"Yes, for hunting!" Sayil said.  
  
"Well, now we're hunting robots!" Amy said. "Our only chance is to ambush them before they get here!"  
  
"But Amy." Copan said. "We're not fighters."  
  
Amy concentrated for a second and her Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand. "I thought that I wasn't a fighter, either. Until I found myself in a situation where I had no other choice." She said, remembering the time when she helped a small bird, and her first encounter with Zero. "Now, are you with me?"  
  
"Yes, we are!" said Copan. "Robotnik's ship was heading North. We should go that way!"  
  
"Then let's do this!" Amy said.  
  
As the tribe gathered up their weapons and prepared, Sayil quietly said to herself: "I've got to find out how she did that hammer thing!"  
  
  
  
Metal Sonic looked over the smashed robots that were lying about the hallway. Sonic and Tails were here for sure. Metal followed the trail to a smashed window near the back of the ship.  
  
"It would appear that this is how they made their escape!" An Egg-Robo said.  
  
"I can see that quite plainly!" Metal Sonic said. "They could be anywhere in that jungle by now."  
  
As Metal looked out the window, he saw a squad of E-series robots heading down the main exit ramp, with Gamma Mark II leading the way.  
  
Metal Sonic scoffed. "One squad! 'Master' Robotnik is becoming an overconfident fool! One squad will not be enough to handle that village, and with the Hedgehog out there, TEN squads might not be enough!" But then a delightful thought entered his head. "At least Gamma II's leading them! Maybe the Hedgehog or some lucky villager will save me the trouble of having to dispose of him myself!"  
  
  
  
As the Echidna tribe headed North, there was a Hedgehog and Kitsune heading South in a hurry. Sonic and Tails had had to make a hasty exit from the Egg Carrier III. Now they were hoping to make contact with the village and warn them of the danger.  
  
Tails spotted something ahead. "Somebody's coming!"  
  
Sonic and Tails ducked for cover. Then they realized it was the natives who were approaching. Sonic and Tails cautiously approached them.  
  
"I hope they're friendly." Said Sonic.  
  
"I hope they speak our language!" said Tails. "Or something close to it!"  
  
"Who are these two coming towards us?" Copan said.  
  
As they got a little closer, Tails realized their species. "Sonic, look! They're Echidnas!"  
  
Sonic was scanning the area for danger and not really paying attention to the natives approaching. "For real? I wish Knuckles was here with us then!"  
  
Tails saw one pink girl among them who stood out because she was not an Echidna. His eyes suddenly widened as he recognized her. "Oh my God! Sonic, I think I'm seeing a ghost!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about….. OH MY GOD!!!!!!" 


	8. 8

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
For the first time in his life, Sonic was too stunned to do anything. He could not believe what he was seeing! No, it couldn't really be Amy!  
  
At that moment, Amy recognized Sonic and Tails. She rushed forward.  
  
"Tails! Sonic!"  
  
"My God! It IS Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, still too surprised to move.  
  
Amy reached Tails first. She embraced him fondly. Tails had always been like a baby brother to her.  
  
"Oh, Tails!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"We thought you were a goner!" Tails said. "How…."  
  
"My friends here found me!" Amy said, pointing to the Echidnas. She kissed Tails on the forehead. "So good to see you again!"  
  
"It's good to see you again too, Amy!" Tails said.  
  
Amy let go of Tails and approached Sonic. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to embrace him or not. He had always been rude to her, had always been a jerk to her. How was he going to react now that she had returned from the dead?  
  
"Amy! It's really you!" Sonic's voice sounded like it was about to crack, something Amy didn't think she would ever hear.  
  
Amy didn't really know what to say except for: "Yes, it's really me."  
  
Sonic rushed forward and took Amy in his arms. Nobody was more surprised by this than Amy herself! He embraced Amy for several moments. There were others watching, but for the first time in his life, Sonic didn't care! He kissed Amy on the cheek, and then right in the mouth! This surprised Amy even more! This couldn't be Sonic at all! Just a week ago, Sonic would have never willingly embraced or kissed Amy, and certainly not with others watching!  
  
Sonic had never felt such a feeling. AMY WAS ALIVE! He wanted to just hold her like this forever and never let go! He swore to himself right then and there that he was going to treat her right from now on!  
  
"Amy! I can't believe it!" Sonic said as he pulled back a little. "I thought you were…. You were…. " Sonic choked up, something Amy thought she would never see. "Oh, God! I missed you!"  
  
Sonic saw that Amy was crying. She leaned forward and kissed Sonic on the cheek. For the first time ever, Sonic did not try to back away.  
  
"I missed you too, Sonic!" Amy said softly, tears in her eyes.  
  
Chief Kukulcan stepped up at this moment. "I…. I hate to interrupt this, but we do have rather pressing problems!"  
  
Sonic composed himself: "We certainly do! I'm sure Amy has told you about Robotnik?"  
  
"Yes she has." Kukulcan said.  
  
"Well" Sonic said. "I'm sure he's seen your village and he's sent out his robots! Our only chance is to ambush them first!"  
  
"That is the very plan that Amy suggested!" Copan said.  
  
"Good thinking, Amy!" Sonic said.  
  
This surprised Amy almost as much as Sonic's reaction to seeing her! He had actually thought that she had come up with a good plan? He had actually complimented her on it? Sonic HAD changed!  
  
Tails spoke up: "Ahem! Amy? I don't think we've really been formally introduced to your new friends."  
  
"Oh, of course." Said Amy. "This is Kukulcan, the chief."  
  
"It is good to meet you. Though I wish the circumstances could have been better."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, chief." Tails said.  
  
"Same here." Added Sonic. "Knuckles is gonna flip when he finds out there are other Echidnas!"  
  
"This is Sayil." Amy continued.  
  
"It's so good to finally meet you two!" Sayil said. "Amy's told us all about you."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Said Tails.  
  
"Same here." Added Sonic.  
  
"And this…" said Amy "Is Copan. He's the one who found me after I fell."  
  
"Then I am very glad to meet you." Sonic said.  
  
"It is good to finally see you and Tails as well." Copan said. "Amy has been…. a good friend to us."  
  
"She…." Sonic looked over at her. "She has always been a good friend. Even if I didn't always realize it."  
  
  
  
Gamma Mark II led his squad down the jungle pathway. This would be simple, just march in and destroy that unsuspecting village. Metal Sonic had expressed doubts about using only one squad. "What does he know?" Gamma II thought. Master Robotnik had clearly seen who was more fit to be second- in-command.  
  
As Gamma II basked in his own self-importance, he and his squad came to a bend where the pathway became very narrow. Suddenly, dozens of Echidnas sprang from the underbrush and jumped from the trees, destroying several robots with their spears and spiked knuckles before they even knew what was happening!  
  
"Ambush!" shouted Gamma II. "Open fire!"  
  
The other E-1000 robots tried to raise their weapons to fire, but it was already too late! The Echidnas were already upon them from all sides!  
  
Copan smashed one robot with his spear. It crackled and then blew apart. Much to Copan's surprise, a small rabbit scurried out of the destroyed robot shell and ran away!  
  
"So that's what roboticizing is!" Copan said.  
  
At that moment, another E-1000 robot hit Copan on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. As he got back to his hands and knees, he saw the robot's deadly laser blaster leveled at him. But suddenly, something hit the robot from behind, and it blew apart. Copan looked up to see Sayil standing over the smashed robot.  
  
"Well, well." She said. "Look who had to rescue whom!"  
  
Gamma II saw a familiar blue form nearby. It had to be….  
  
"The Hedgehog!" Gamma II turned to a nearby robot. "Omega, get him!"  
  
Sonic turned Omega into a pile of twisted metal before he could even raise his laser blaster to fire!  
  
Realizing that he was the only one left, Gamma II used his rocket pack to fly above the group and make his escape. None of the other robots were so fortunate.  
  
"Looks like the head rat is leaving!" Sonic said as he saw Gamma II fly away.  
  
"That's okay, Sonic!" said Tails. "We still did good! We took them out, and none of us got hurt doing it!"  
  
"Yeah, but that Egg Carrier's gonna be a tougher nut to crack!" said Sonic.  
  
"We're still with you, Sonic!" said Copan.  
  
"Good!" Sonic said. Then he looked at Amy. "Amy? When we go after that Egg Carrier, I want you to stay close to me….. please!"  
  
"I will Sonic."  
  
"Please? I….. I don't want to lose you again!"  
  
  
  
Metal Sonic was waiting on the bridge when Gamma Mark II arrived. "Well, well! So the great Gamma has failed?"  
  
"You…" Gamma II started to raise his fist, but Robotnik appeared at that moment.  
  
"So these people are tougher than we thought?" Robotnik said. "And the Hedgehog is helping them? No matter. If they are foolish enough to attack us here, we shall make them pay…. In blood!" 


	9. 9

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"That thing looks even bigger than I remember!" Amy said as she looked at the Egg Carrier III from the relative safety of the nearby jungle.  
  
Sonic was watching the Badniks patrolling around the main deck. "Looks like Egg-butt's already got the welcome mat out for us!" He said.  
  
Tails grinned when he heard his friend making one of his usual remarks again. Sonic's attitude had improved considerably since Amy was back.  
  
"We'll get massacred if we try to go in head on!" Sonic said. He looked over at Chief Kukulcan. "But there is a way, if we can get your help, Chief!"  
  
"What is it that you're proposing?" Chief Kukulcan asked.  
  
"Well" said Sonic. "If you guys can make a lot of noise and distract the Badniks; a small group of us can get in there and deactivate the main weapons system!"  
  
"Hmmm," said the Chief. "Well, I have my doubts, but we'll do it!"  
  
"Good!" said Sonic "Me and Tails are going in!"  
  
"And I'm going too!" said Amy as her hammer appeared in her hand.  
  
"Amy…" Sonic stopped. He wasn't sure if she would be safer here or with him. He knew it would be no use to tell her to stay, she would still go anyway! Sonic realized that even though Amy got into trouble all the time, she was still very brave and willing to do whatever she can to help out.  
  
"All right." Sonic said. "But stay close to me!"  
  
Sayil spoke up "Amy? If you're going, then Copan and I are going too!"  
  
"I don't know about that." Sonic said. "Five might be too big a party…"  
  
"I think they can take care of themselves." Tails said. "And the more the merrier!" He said as he looked at the robots patrolling the deck of the Egg Carrier III. "Definitely the more the merrier!"  
  
"Okay." Said Sonic. "But we'll have to pull this off quickly! Let's go!"  
  
As they prepared to leave, Copan took Sayil by the arm.  
  
"Sayil?" He said. "I…I never got to thank you for saving me from that robot back there."  
  
"Ahh, it was nothing!" Sayil responded. "No way I'm gonna let my fiancé get roasted by one of those things!" She gave Copan a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Damnit! What are they up to out there?" Robotnik fumed as he watched the view screens on the main bridge.  
  
"Master Robotnik?" Gamma II said, "I'm picking up several of them in sector 4."  
  
"So they are massing to attack?" Robotnik said. "Dispatch a squad to take care of them!"  
  
"It's probably just a diversion!" Metal Sonic said.  
  
"No! The fools are going to come right at us, Metal!" Robotnik said.  
  
Metal Sonic thought "You are the fool! Sonic and Tails are probably already on board!"  
  
Metal Sonic, being able to think just like Sonic, realized what their target would be; the main weapons system! Metal quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
Gamma Mark II saw him leave. "I know where you're going!" He thought. "We'll just see who gets to the Hedgehog first!"  
  
  
  
"I think we're close!" Tails said  
  
"Good!" said Sonic. "Everybody keep quiet!"  
  
"So far so good!" added Amy.  
  
"This place is incredible!" said Copan. "I hope I have time to examine it later!"  
  
They had not had any trouble slipping aboard. Most of the Badniks were outside on the main deck or engaged in a wild goose chase with the Echidnas. Tails had studied the wreckage of the Egg Carrier I, and this ship appeared to be laid out much the same. He was in the lead.  
  
"Should be just ahead." He said.  
  
But then, Sonic heard a familiar mechanical sound around the next corner!  
  
"Hold up! Ya hear that?" Sonic said. "Let me take a look!"  
  
Sonic carefully peaked around the corner. Sure enough, not too far away was Zero Mark IV patrolling the hallway.  
  
"Damn!" Sonic said. "We've got to get by him without alerting the whole ship!"  
  
"Sonic?" Amy said. "Let me lure him off!"  
  
"What?! No way!" Sonic said.  
  
"C'mon!" Amy said. "I can lead him down that side passage there." Amy gestured towards it.  
  
"NO!" Sonic said. "I'm not gonna have you get hurt or…." Sonic stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Amy leaped past Sonic and around the corner.  
  
"AMY! Don't…. shit!!!" Sonic said.  
  
Amy stepped into view of her old "friend." She knew Zero hated her and would follow her off without thinking.  
  
"Hey, bolt brain!" she shouted, "Are you looking for me?"  
  
Zero IV launched one of his mechanical arms at Amy. She quickly dodged it.  
  
Amy ran off down the side passage with Zero IV in hot pursuit.  
  
"Not bad." Sonic said. He turned to the Echidnas. "You two wait here for her to come back. The place we're going is not too far ahead. You guys can catch up!"  
  
"Sure thing, Sonic!" Sayil said.  
  
"Dear God, just please let Amy come back!" Sonic whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
Amy continued down the passage with Zero IV not too far behind. She soon found herself in a fairly large room with a generator nearby. When she saw the sign that read "WARNING! VERY HIGH VOLTAGE!" a Sonic-like grin crept across her face. Electricity was the only thing that could harm Zero. Amy could not have picked a better room to run into!  
  
Zero IV rumbled into the room. He scanned for any sign of the girl Hedgehog. She would not get the better of him this time! Where was she?  
  
Amy suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere with her hammer. She smashed Zero with it, sending him flying back against the generator! Zero IV sputtered and cracked as the electric shock overloaded his systems. Then with a tremendous blast, he blew apart into what must have been a thousand pieces!  
  
"I hope this time you're gone for good!" Amy said.  
  
Amy raced back up the passage. But when she got back to the place where she had lured off Zero, everybody was gone!  
  
"Where are they?" Amy said. "They must have gone on ahead! I just hope I can find them!" Amy ran up the hallway.  
  
  
  
Sonic also seemed to sense that Copan and Sayil were missing. "This is just frickin' wonderful!" He snapped. "We've lost Amy! Now we've lost the Echidnas! Everybody is just scattered to Hell!"  
  
"But the good news is: we're here!" Tails said as he pointed into the large room they had just entered. "It shouldn't take me long to hotwire this thing!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" a voice said.  
  
Sonic and Tails spun around to see that Gamma Mark II had his laser blaster leveled at them!  
  
"Nice try, Hedgehog!" Gamma said. "Now should I take you to Master Robotnik dead or alive? Either way, I can't wait to see Metal when he realizes that I caught you! Me! The one thing Metal could not do: eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
But suddenly, Gamma II blew apart! He had been hit by a laser blast from behind! Sonic and Tails looked in amazement to see that the blast had been fired by Metal Sonic, who now stood over the twisted remains of Gamma Mark II!  
  
"My! My!" Metal said. "It looks like Gamma had a rather unfortunate accident, doesn't it?"  
  
"What the…?" Sonic said. "Now I've seen everything! Metal helping US?!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Hedgehog!" Metal said. "What was between Gamma and myself was personal! It had nothing to do with you!"  
  
"So this mean you're ready to go a few rounds with me, then?" Sonic said. He struck a pose like his favorite pro wrestler. "Just bring it!"  
  
"As amusing as your pathetic attempt to defeat me would be…" Metal said, "No, I have no intention of stopping you from deactivating the weapons systems!"  
  
"Say what?" Sonic was bewildered. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Well, if you must know." Metal said, "I'm leaving 'Master' Robotnik and setting out on my own! He has become a fool! I am clearly more fit to rule this planet than he!"  
  
"My! My! Is that any way to show gratitude to your creator?" a voice said.  
  
Everyone spun around to see Dr. Robotnik standing on a walkway above.  
  
"I suppose I should deal with you now, Metal. But I have other fish to fry at the moment!" Robotnik said.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Come and get it Eggman!" Sonic said as he prepared to attack.  
  
"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you, Hedgehog!" Robotnik said. "It seems that some of my Egg-Robos came across some friends of yours!" He stepped to the side to show that he had Copan and Sayil captive! They each had their hands tied behind their backs!  
  
"Shit!" Sonic said quietly.  
  
Robotnik pulled a laser pistol. He pointed it at Sayil. "Now, Sonic; you're going to do exactly as I say…"  
  
"Amy told us about you!" Copan said angrily. "But she never mentioned that you were a coward!"  
  
"What?! Amy?!" Robotnik said. "Amy is dead!"  
  
Suddenly, Robotnik saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. He felt something strike his arm, causing him to drop the laser pistol. He was shocked to see who had struck him with their hammer!  
  
"No! It's not possible! I saw you fall!"  
  
Amy glared at Robotnik; her hammer at the ready. "Just like you to hide behind a hostage! Take it from somebody who knows!"  
  
By this time, Sonic had raced up to the walkway and stood beside Amy. "There's no where for you to run, Egg-butt!"  
  
"Oh no, Sonic!" Robotnik sneered. "I always have a means of escape!"  
  
Robotnik pressed a button on a device he had on his wrist. His Egg-Mech burst through a nearby door. It fired several shots, causing everybody to scatter for cover! Robotnik climbed aboard the Egg-Mech.  
  
"Well, this island is not to my liking!" He said.  
  
Robotnik used the Egg-Mech's rocket launcher to fire a hole through the roof.  
  
"Farewell my friends!" Robotnik said as he made his escape.  
  
"Get back here and fight! You son of a…" Sonic shouted after him.  
  
"Damn!" said Tails, "If I just had the Tornado with me!"  
  
"Aww, forget it buddy!" Sonic said.  
  
Suddenly, Sonic heard a clicking sound behind him. It was the sound of Metal Sonic's weaponry locking on target!  
  
"Damn!" Sonic said. "I forgot about him!"  
  
"Never thought it would be this easy to get the drop on you, my old 'friend!'" Metal Sonic said, "but…"  
  
Metal Sonic, to everyone's surprise, fired his own hole through the roof. "Destroying you that easily would give me no pleasure, Sonic! Far too easy and much too quick! So, I'm taking my own leave of this place! But we WILL meet again, Sonic! And sooner than you think!" Metal Sonic flew away.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it, Metal!" Sonic said to no one in particular.  
  
Tails was helping to untie Copan and Sayil. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"You said it, buddy!" Sonic said. He turned to Amy. "By the way, you did good! Both with Zero and especially with Eggman!"  
  
Amy was surprised to have Sonic actually compliment her! She didn't know what to say other than just "Oh, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic took Amy by the hand and looked her in the eye. "Amy? Can you forgive me for how I treated you before? I…. I….I looo…. Ahem!…I, uhhh, looov…"  
  
Suddenly, alarms began to blare and red lights began to flash!  
  
"What's going on?!" Sayil said.  
  
A mechanical-sounding voice was heard. "Self-destruct has been activated! Five minutes until destruction!"  
  
"Crap!" Tails said. "Eggman's set off the ship's self-destruct!"  
  
"Then we better get a move-on!" Sonic said.  
  
"Wait!" Tails said. "There's something we have to do first!" 


	10. 10

AMY and SONIC  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Chief! Something is happening to that ship!" An Echidna shouted.  
  
Everyone heard alarms coming from the Egg Carrier III. The ship also appeared to be breaking up.  
  
"No!" Chief Kukulcan said. "My son is in there! And my future daughter- in-law! What is happening to it?"  
  
"Look, here they come!" another Echidna said.  
  
Sonic, Amy, Copan, and Sayil were all running in their direction.  
  
"Everybody get back!" Sonic shouted, "It's gonna blow!"  
  
"Get back!" Kukulcan shouted to everyone. As the group got closer, he asked: "Where is your other friend?"  
  
"He's still in there!" Sonic said. "He said he had something he had to do!"  
  
Just then, everyone noticed a small, sleek jet flying out from the far side of the ship.  
  
"I hope that's him!" Sayil said.  
  
"Way to go Tails!" Sonic said. "He's snatched one of Eggman's escape vehicles so that we'll have a way to get home!"  
  
A few moments later, The Egg Carrier III blew up in a tremendous explosion that seemed to rock the whole island! Debris rained down for several seconds. With no more master control signal broadcasting orders, the remaining Badniks simply shut themselves off and stopped dead in their tracks!  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, old and new friends were reunited as Tails landed the jet. Sonic and Tails exchanged high-fives and wisecracks. Amy and her new friends all embraced and spoke more quietly than the boisterous Sonic and Tails. Finally, Chief Kukulcan spoke up.  
  
"Uhh, Amy?" He said. "I would just like to say that I am sorry for the attitude I had towards you earlier. I was fearful towards an outsider, someone who was different from us. And I do apologize to you for that."  
  
"That's all right, Chief!" Amy said. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Good, thank you." Kukulcan said. He then turned to the rest of the tribe, "Now let us go back to the village and have a celebration for our new friends: Amy, Sonic, and Tails!"  
  
Sonic took Amy by the hand. "C'mon, I… I have a lot I want to say to you when we get back to the village."  
  
Amy looked at Sonic's emerald green eyes. There was a tenderness there that she had rarely seen before. "I have a lot I want to tell you too, Sonic!" she said….  
  
  
  
Back at the village that night, there was a grand feast to celebrate the tribe's newfound friends and the defeat of Robotnik. The food, song and dance continued for several hours. Just as Amy had predicted, Tails and Copan were good friends almost immediately. As the party was winding down, Amy and Sayil found them at a table outside of Copan's hut, examining the shell of an E-1000 robot.  
  
"…And this controls the shoulder joint." They heard Tails say to Copan.  
  
"Amazing!" said Copan as he examined a small gear. "The workings of this thing are beyond anything I could have ever dreamed was possible!"  
  
"And that pocket is where the captured animal is secured." Tails continued. "Fortunately, when the robot shell is destroyed, the animal is set free."  
  
"But how is Robotnik able to control them?"  
  
"I still don't know that." Tails said. "But I think there might be some sort of master control signal being broadcast to them! I figure the captured animal serves as the 'brain' of the robot!"  
  
Amy broke in: "I might have known we'd find you two here!"  
  
"Copan?" Sayil said, "Could we go somewhere and talk? Y'know, privately?"  
  
"Sure, of course." Copan said.  
  
Amy watched the two walk off arm-in-arm. She sighed as she sat down near Tails.  
  
"What's wrong, Amy?" Tails asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Amy said. "Just watching them and what a great couple they seem to be…. Uhhh, Tails? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, uhhhh, how was Sonic during this past week? I mean, uhhhh, how did he act, thinking that I was dead?"  
  
"Well…" Tails looked up. "You can ask him yourself, because here he comes!"  
  
Amy looked around to see Sonic approaching.  
  
"Amy? There you are. I've been looking for you." He said.  
  
"Sonic…" Amy started.  
  
"Say, uhhhh, could we go somewhere private?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sure, Sonic." Amy said.  
  
Sonic offered Amy his hand. Tails watched the two of them leave together. He looked down at the smashed-up E-1000 robot.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, huh?"  
  
  
  
"Copan? There's something I've got to know." Sayil said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you really over Amy? I mean really over her?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I am!" Copan said. "That was just a passing infatuation. You are the only one for me, Sayil!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sayil asked.  
  
"Well, maybe this will convince you." Copan said. He handed Sayil a brand new music box. "I had Tails help me put it together this evening."  
  
"Oh, Copan!" said Sayil. "It's lovely!"  
  
"I do love you and only you, Sayil"  
  
"And I love you, Copan!"  
  
The two young Echidnas embraced and shared a long kiss under the stars.  
  
  
  
Sonic and Amy watched the reflection of the moon on the ocean. Neither of them spoke for several moments. Finally, Sonic took both of Amy's hands in his and looked into her deep green eyes. The moonlight reflecting in them made them seem to sparkle. She had never looked more beautiful to Sonic than at that moment.  
  
"Amy?" He finally said. "Oh, Amy! I still can't believe you're okay! I couldn't eat or sleep or anything because…. Because I thought…. You were…. You were…. Oh, God! You can't imagine how it felt!"  
  
"Yes, I can, Sonic." Amy said. "It wasn't that long ago that I thought you were dead! Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Said Sonic, remembering what had happened a few months earlier aboard the Space Colony ARK. "I…I never told anybody, but when I was in that tube being shot into space, the main thing that I was thinking of was that I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Sonic…" Amy said.  
  
"Maybe…. Maybe I should have told you then that I loved you. But I didn't know if it would do any good at that moment, when even I thought I was a goner! So, I told you to take care of yourself!"  
  
"Sonic? Did I just hear you right?" Amy said.  
  
"I…" Sonic realized what he had just said. "I…Yes! Yes, you did!" Sonic said, mustering up all the courage he had; and to say these three words was going to take more courage than it took to face any of Robotnik's doomsday weapons! "I love you, Amy!"  
  
"I…I…" Amy was speechless. Sonic could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"I…I've had time to think this past week." Amy finally said. "I thought about how you had always treated me! You always ignored me or was rude to me! You never listened to anything I said! Even when I wasn't really trying to flirt with you or anything, you still treated me like that! You never even thanked me for springing you out of your cell on Prison Island! I…. I don't know if I love you!"  
  
"Amy! Amy please!" Sonic said. "I know now that I was a fool! A damned fool! I was more concerned with some 'image' than I was with what really mattered! Well, I don't care about my image! And I don't care what anybody might say about you being younger than me! All I know is that I love you! I love you more than life itself! I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for how I treated you before, but that still won't stop me from loving you!"  
  
"Sonic! You… you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes I do! I'm sorry, terribly sorry, for how I've treated you! And I'll do anything I can to make it up to you!" Sonic said. "In fact, I have something for you!"  
  
Sonic handed Amy the gold heart-shaped locket.  
  
"I got this for you not long after we got back from the ARK."  
  
"Sonic! It's… It's beautiful!" Amy said.  
  
Amy opened it up and saw the small picture of Sonic inside and the simple "To Amy Rose" inscription. Amy had never been so surprised in her life! She would have never expected anything like this from Sonic in a million years! She was crying as she put the locket around her neck and looked at it again. Sonic really meant all that he had just told her!  
  
"Sonic…. Sonic…. Oh, Sonic! I do love you! I do!" Amy said as she embraced Sonic.  
  
"And I love you too, Amy Rose! I always will!"  
  
They looked at each other for several long moments, slowly moving closer together. Finally, their lips met. (Author's note: ^___^)  
  
The moon shined down on the two young Hedgehogs as they shared a very long, very passionate kiss. Neither of them would ever forget this night.  
  
  
  
The next day as Tails got the jet ready for the trip home; Copan and Sayil came to say goodbye to their new friends.  
  
"We'll be back to see you real soon!" Amy said. "And we'll take you to meet Knuckles, too!"  
  
"That would be great!" Sayil said. "There is a great deal we could learn about our people's past!"  
  
"I'll be back in a few days, Copan!" said Tails. "And I hear you wanted a telescope! I'll be sure to bring you one!"  
  
"Thank you, Tails!" Copan said.  
  
Tails climbed into the cockpit. He had a sly grin on his face as he said: "I'm not sure this thing was built for three passengers! I think soooomebody's gonna have to sit really close together!"  
  
"Well I wonder who that might be?" Sonic said.  
  
Amy waved goodbye to her friends as she climbed aboard. She had her music box and her gold heart-shaped locket. One from one of her new friends; the other from her one true love.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Amy waved one last goodbye as the jet took off.  
  
"Next stop, Station Square!" Tails said.  
  
It was a tight squeeze for Sonic and Amy aboard the jet, but they didn't seem to mind.  
  
"This is kinda comfy!" Sonic said. The two kissed again.  
  
"Am I gonna have to separate you two?" Tails grinned.  
  
Sonic and Amy would face many more adventures over the years, with both old friends and new. But as the jet sped them back home, they both knew that whatever the future held, they would face it…. Together.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
(Okay, everybody. I'm putting the finishing touches on chapter 5 of "Freedom Fighter Adventure" and will have that back up next, probably tomorrow. ^^) 


End file.
